battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Coiny
Coiny was a competitor on Battle for Dream Island. Coiny was a member of the Squashy Grapes, then moved to Another Name, and is currently on W.O.A.H Bunch. Vote history Trivia *Coiny was the last person eliminated before the merge in BFDI. *He was the first to get 30 or more votes, getting exactly 30 at that time. *Coiny is one of the three contestants to not have won the challenge in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, along with Pin and Donut. *Coiny is the 18th object to appear and have a line in the show. *Coiny is currently the only male contestant that won a prize in BFDIA. *Coincidently, Coiny and Firey have both killed Bomby. *Coiny is currently the smallest member on W.O.A.H. Bunch. *Coiny was the first contestant to ever be told what to do by Golf Ball as seen in episode 1 . *Coiny's personal OMG is Oh My Mint, first used in Insectophobe's Nightmare and later used as OMM in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *In Get in the Van, Nickel said that whenever him and Coiny get close to each other, "bad things" happen. When Pin made Nickel stand next to Coiny, the area around them started to blur, proving that what Nickel stated was true. **In The Long-lost Yoyle City, it is revealed that when they get close to each other for too long, a portal that creates tons of money appears. *Coiny is the only male to be standing on a platform and land in the Tiny Loser Chamber, the others being Ice Cube, Golf Ball, and Teardrop *If you find Cary Huang, it shows that Coiny is voiced by him. *Coiny attended both Cake at Stakes where Win Tokens were used, and he recieved 5 votes at both Cake at Stakes. Gallery Coiny BFDI.png|Coiny. Coiny 2.png Coiny 3.png Coiny 4.png Coiny 5.png Coiny 6.png|Coiny falling Coiny 7.png Coiny 13.png Coiny 14.png Coiny 15.png|Lets try to come up with a team name (Line from Get Digging) Coiny 16.png Coiny 17.png Coiny 18.png Coiny 19.png Coiny20.png Coiny21.png Coiny and Firey.png |(Episode 25) Coiny and Firey hug each other. Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png|Coiny and Firey. Coiny.png|Coiny telling people to vote for him in Gardening Hero. Coiny_10.png|Coiny jumping in GTTTATINT Coiny Oficial.PNG 500px.jpg Coiny Voting period.png Coiny Front.png|Coiny Front Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.09.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.29.22 AM.png Coinymoney.png|Coiny being used by Pen and Eraser as a penny. Blue Coiny.png|Blue Coiny Recommend By JamalioHabbo14 coiny!.PNG coin.PNG Coiny yelling.png Coiny2.PNG Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|Coiny at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 Cfe5806c60418c63953f29e0b2848ba3.png|Fernozzle user picture Coiny BFDIA 5.png Neddle coiny.png|Needle and Coiny in Love Slappers.gif|firey and coiny slappers See also Category:Characters Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs Category:Multiple Teams Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Bronze Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Eliminated Before Merge S1 Category:Coins Category:Contestants Category:In BFDIA Category:Killers Category:Blocky's Alliance Category:In BFDI Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Everyday Objects Category:Firey's Enemy Category:Experienced Voice changes